


Art & Reminders

by xxELF21xx



Series: Remind [us of our] Love through Art [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Minor Relationships, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, Yamaguchi is a literal angel, mainly kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is an art student with a strong love for volleyball. </p><p>Hinata is a student with a love for volleyball and food, can jump really high, and is really, <em> really <em></em></em> forgetful. </p><p> </p><p> They are soulmates. And it takes a few dollars' worth of markers and notes for them to meet. </p><p>Kageyama-centric</p><p> </p><p>  <em>//based off a Tumblr post//</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art & Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr post/prompt for Tumblr user[ baked-mashed-potato ](http://baked-mashed-potato.tumblr.com)
> 
> "Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want; it'll appear on your soulmate's skin as well."

_'I tossed the ball. . . But there was no one there.'_

 

It was common knowledge that soulmates were precious—and difficult to locate—people. It was everyone's dream to find a person that completed them, was the colour of their life, the Yin to their Yang, the _complete_ opposite of them, and the only person able to write on their skins.

And for years, Kageyama Tobio has wished to find his own partner. It started when he was five, watching with fascination as the bolded words of his father smoothly run along his mother's arm. It appeared as a small dot, before the words  _I love you_ splayed against her skin, the black standing out on his mother's pale skin. His mother smiled fondly, grabbing a pen to return the favour. From there, Tobio tried everything to contact  _his_ one true love.

He tried to write. Repeating the endless loops of  _hello,_ and  _where are you._ It didn't work. He didn't get a response. 

Colours was next. He dripped dyes of different sorts onto his skin, watching as it swirled and dripped down his arm. In two weeks, he had managed to make the most beautiful of patterns. He would press his arm against a piece of paper and sketch random objects like the cat that liked to sleep outside his house, his mother's apron, his father's glasses, his tutor's books of philosophy. Anything that caught his eye. He would then file them neatly in a folder after they dried. Over the course of three years, he had more than five folders kept in a neat stack in one of his drawers. 

Once elementary school started, he gradually forgot about his soulmate; focusing on volleyball and school. His skin, however, had a few changes.

 _2.30: Maths test_ was the start.  _There isn't a Maths test today,_ he furrows his brows. Then, he realises what that meant.  _His soulmate wrote something._ 'Completely useless,' he says. The teacher asks Tobio if there is a problem with his artwork—a flower—and he replies "no, sir" with a blush. 

-+-

He completes elementary school, and his art folder has tripled every year. His mother happily announces that he's going to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, and he's ecstatic. Kita-Ichi is known for its tremendous volleyball team. His coach and seniors recognise his talent as soon as he steps in the gym. He smiles. 

Three years later, he throws the volleyball against his bedroom wall. The phantom cloak and crown suffocates him. And his skin is getting stupid reminders for everything.  _Natsu's birthday dinner. Graduation. Football/Basketball practice. Volleyball practice. Outing with friends._ Kageyama Tobio resorts to art for relief. 

-+- 

He ends up going to a neighborhood high school instead of Aoba Josai Private High School. 'Tobio, why did you choose this school?'  _I didn't want to see my old comrades,_ was what he wanted to answer with, but instead, he told his parents; 'Karasuno's coach is valuable. I want to be trained under him.' His father smiles, a look of  _my son has grown up so much_ adorns his face, his mother expresses her emotions through the constant raving of "Tobio! Where has my cute son gone?" and "would you mind if we went out for dinner today?" His mother gave him a rare kiss on the cheek, a blush bloomed across his face. He wasn't  _lying,_ Coach Ukai of Karasuno was famous—and strict—, training under him would allow Tobio to prosper. 

The thought of a new team made his insides all fuzzy and warm. He liked that feeling—it was kind of like when his soulmate wrote an  _I LOVE YOU_ in horrible squiggles and a heart drawn carelessly beside it.

So what if the proclamation of love wasn't for Tobio?

-+-

He found out, two hours later, that his soulmate was going to Karasuno High School as well.  _Tell mom and dad I got accepted into Karasuno High!_ was scrawled in black, a crude image of a crow soaring accompanied it. 

 _I might meet them._ Was his first thought. He was giddy with excitement. _Th_ _ey play volleyball—what if, what if they found out that I'm the "King of the Court"?_ Came next. Unknowingly, he wrote a  _"Congratulations on getting into Karasuno"_ with a picture of a volleyball and a crow with a crown. 

He erased it before he was told to get ready for dinner. 

-+-

Karasuno High, it seems, housed all sorts of oddballs. The basketball club was a bunch of tall, intimidating players with a knack of getting into trouble for their amazing pranks. The baseball club was more. . . Peaceful and organised. Tobio found it funny how the baseball and chess club fought for members.  _'Their captains are so in love,'_ one of his classmates whispered to him. Tobio coughed out a laugh, glancing at where the captains were. The football club were rowdy in general. Nothing more. What Tobio found extremely weird was that the previous captain of said team kept hitting on the IT club's secretary.  _Are they an item?_ ran through his head. He found the volleyball club soon enough. It was a maze to understand what they were. The footballers said they were a bunch of scary crows, the basketballers concluded that they were a bunch of energy-high children. Chess and IT agreed that they were peacemakers, baseball said that the volleyball club was like a side-family to the baseball club ('we bond over the shared hatred we feel towards the basketball club.' The captain of the baseball club bragged. 'I'm pretty sure only the baseball captain hates the basketball club; the previous volleyball captain seems pretty into banging the captain of basketball.' Another one of his classmates teased.)

'Remember to hand in the forms to the captains of presidents of the club!' The principal had announced, and with that, the club orientation came to an end. Tobio wrote his name and club on the form as quick as he could before dropping it off at the gym the volleyball club used. 

_Kageyama Tobio, Class 1-3, Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, Volleyball Club._

-+-

It turns out that even in Karasuno—far, far, away from Kita-Ichi and Aoba Josai—there were some who knew of his identity. Among the few first years that joined, two of them knew his previous status as "King". 'My, my,' the tall bespectacled blond tutted, 'looks like the King  _still_ hasn't found his Queen yet.' Tobio glared, jaw clenched. He was about to retort when a shorter—but still rather tall—boy cut in. 'Tsukki! I wanna get something from the vending machine! Come on!' The blond, Tsukishima Kei, took a final glance at Tobio before he left. 

Tobio had never been so grateful that Yamaguchi Tadashi was alive. That freckled boy was an angel that  _the french fry didn't deserve._

The remaining first year in the team was the manager-in-training, Yachi Hitoka. Blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes, the girl was easy to scare and had about a million anxieties packed into a small, petite frame. Tobio had the constant worry that one day, Yachi'll have a panic attack in the middle of the road. Even though Yachi was under Kiyoko-san's care, Tobio would bet his entire life's worth of artwork that the third year manager worried about the same thing. Yachi was, after all, Kiyoko's soulmate. 

Tsukishima had Yamaguchi, Yachi had Kiyoko. Where was Tobio's? Wasn't his soulmate supposed to be in the team?  _3.30 doctor's appointment,_ was written on his wrist. Which doctor? Where? Frustrated, Tobio picked up a ball and went for some serving practice. 

-+-

It wasn't until Nishinoya-senpai pointed it out that Tobio realised the problem.

'We  _were_ supposed to get five members, Tobio.' Sugawara-san, the team's mother, all around saint and vice-captain, answered Tobio's query after practice one day. The grey-haired setter frowned, looking toward the captain's direction. 'Daichi, what happened to him?' Worry poisoned Tobio's every nerve. Sawamura Daichi, the team's dad and captain, as well as devil-in-disguise and Suga-san's soulmate, picked at his kneepads. 

Nishinoya, the team's over-energetic and genius libero, plopped himself in front of Tobio. 'I heard from Dai-san that he got into an accident and wasn't allowed to play volleyball for a few months.' Tobio felt his throat close up. Daichi looked guilty as Suga-san shrieked and asked various questions of "why wasn't I  _told_ of this, Sawamura?" It took all of Asahi and Nishinoya's combined power to stop Suga-san from killing his soulmate. 'M-maybe it just never occured to Daichi? Right?' The timid ace asked no one in particular. Tanaka flipped through the club applications, looking for the missing member of the team. 'Hey, Dai-san, was the "mystery boy" named  _HInata Shouyou?'_ Kageyama fiddled with a pen,  _日向翔陽_ , he doodled—with bright bolts of orange and sunshine and blacks—Daichi nodded nervously. 'Where is he now?' Ennoshita, one of the few normal and rational people in the team, asked. 

_'He transferred away.'_

-+-

The words struck him like a blow. Maybe, just a tiny part of him, maybe that Hinata Shouyou  _wasn't_ his soulmate. 

 _Yes? How do you know my name O_O._ Well, scratch that.

Hinata Shoyou was his soulmate. First thought:  _I **knew** I was gay. Good God. _Second thought:  _WAIT. HE REPLIED. I HAVE BEEN WANTING A REPLY FOR AGES AND HE REPLIES **NOW**? _ Third thought:  _I hope he doesn't know who I used to be._

He decided to ignore the reply. 'Stupid dumbass, I'll show you how it feels like to be ignored.' Tsukishima jerks beside him, 'what did you say?' Tobio answered with a bat of the eyes, 'I said, dinosaurs are non-existent.' The blond gave him an irritated look, murmuring something about tests. 

The next few days were a lot more intolerable. Yamaguchi apparently found out where Hinata was currently studying—Aoba Johsai Private High School, how did Hinata even get in?—and managed to talk to Hinata for a few moments. He had injured his right knee, like a certain senior Tobio had back in junior high, and moved away two days after the release of school placements because his father transferred to another company. 'But why did he move out?' Asahi questioned, only to receive a reply of "if he came to Karasuno, he would have to bike for an additional 45 minutes, which makes it 75 minutes of biking. He has an injured knee as well, Asahi-san". When asked about the boy's personality, Yamaguchi smiled and exclaimed, 'he's like a sun! All warm and excited and— and realy, really, friendly!' Tsukishima made a sound of disapproval before asking if Hinata was really that good at studying. 'He got in through relations, and an appeal.' 

'So, he isn't that smart?' A hum, and then, 'no, but he's quick to adapt and change. And really, really stubborn.'  

Later on, Tobio found his water colour set and started painting on his skin, blotting the words _"practice match with Hokkyokusei High"_ in various shades of dark blue. Impulsively, he scribbled the words "visiting you" in gold over the blues. Flipping through his old artwork. he finds a series of paintings done in orange. He decides to take them out and place them in another folder, titled "For Someone I'll Never Meet". 

-+-

Tobio enters the school grounds agitatedly. Beside him, Yamaguchi gives a nervous smile, suffocated by a dark aura emitting from Tobio himself. Tsukishima had abandoned them, claiming he had to go home to help his mother out with dinner. 'Dad's coming back from Holland,' is all he says. Yamaguchi—the saint, angel, and overall pure god—further elaborated. 'Tsukki's dad works as a minister, you do know that, right?' Tobio nods, grumbling about how lonely he's felt whenever either of his parents go to business trips. 'Yeah, and Tsukki's dad needed to fly to Holland to gift the Minister of Foreign Relations a token of appreciation. He's returning tonight. His mother is really frantic and Akiteru-kun, Tsukki's older brother, is going home later tonight.' Tobio glumly stares at his shoes, trying to figure out if knowing what happens if soulmates are  _supposed_ to know what goes on in each other's families.  _Or maybe that's a Tsukishima-Yamaguchi thing,_ he muses silently. Spending time with Yachi tended to have the effect of glorifying everything the string bean and freckled boy did. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees  _"doctor's appointment: 4.25pm next Wednesday"_ on his wrist. 'How is Hinata doing, anyway?' Yamaguchi huffs a laugh, 'you sure are interested in him. He's. . . a little upset that he can't play volleyball. Even if he is in the club. Their captain went all bat-shit crazy when Hinata tried to ask for a toss. The poor boy got a scolding from the captain and a month's worth of sweets from the ace. Hey, did you know, their captain's got an injury on the right knee too?' 

'I attended Kitagawa-Daiichi.' Tobio answers blandly. Yamaguchi apologised, wincing when he realised he'd hit a sore spot. 'The captain, uhm, he didn't want Hinata to get hurt while recuperating.' Yamaguchi added in quietly. They arrive at the gym, tension in the air. A boy, with his hair parted slightly off centre and a bored—and tired—look on his face came out, posture slumped over and breath uneven. 'Yo, Kunimi,' Tobio says, voice slightly strained. The boy's posture stiffens, steps faltering. 'Kageyama,' he breathes, 'can I help you or something?' Tobio feels a little guilt and hate in Kunimi's voice. Yamaguchi, having sensed the awful atmosphere, smiles warmly; and greets Kunimi. 

'Excuse me, uhm, Kunimi-san?' Kunimi looked at Yamaguchi, recognition in his eyes, 'is Hinata-kun here?' The brunet smiles sadly, glancing back into the gym. 'Hinata's excused for today. His knee acted up in Math class, Kindaichi said.'  _Oh, he goes to the same class as KIndaichi. He must've heard about me,_  Tobio groans inwardly. 'He won't be coming to school for a few days, I guess.' A shout of "Kunimi! Hurry up!" rings through the gym, and said boy apologised hastily as he jogged off, water bottles in hand. 'I'm pretty sure Hinata's okay, though, you don't need to worry, Kageyama.' He whispers before Tobio had the chance to react. 

There was one aspect of Kunimi that Tobio never understood. Kunimi may appear "lazy" and "a little too relaxed", but that boy was way too wise (Tobio had never seen him act childish) for someone his age. Kind of like Ennoshita. And even if he didn't voice it out, it was clear in Kunimi's posture and informality that Kunimi felt somewhat bad for what he did back in junior high. He, along with Kindaichi, were the only ones close to Tobio before. . . all the "King" thing. 

Yamaguchi sighed, disappointment evident in his voice, 'ah, we wasted a lot of effort. Kageyama, let's go back.' Tobio nods stiffly, turning back and speed-walking out, leaving the greenish-black haired boy behind. On the bus ride back, Tobio sits at the back of the bus while Yamaguchi sits in the middle. He takes out a marker and starts scribbling. Awkward lines of  _"get well soon"_ and  _"take care of yourself"_ adorn his underarms, and drew the Sendai castle on his palm, colouring it turquoise and white. The drawing felt wrong, the colours too bright and the lines of the castle too stiff.  Irritated, Tobio erases it quickly, missing the words _"how did you know I went to Aoba Johsai?"_   After a painful half an hour ride, Kageyama apologises for dragging Yamaguchi around the entire day after school, leaving the other with little to no time for finishing up his homework. 'It's okay! Really, Kageyama! I can just ask Tsukki for the answers!' Honestly, doesn't Yamaguchi get tired of being taken advantage of? One day,  Tobio will have to yell at Yamaguchi to be a little less understanding.

Tobio gets the shock of his life when he sees Tsukishima's lanky frame leaning against the lamppost where the intersection is. After a brief session of internal screaming and  _how long has he been there, holy shit, make some noise_ _,_ Tobio awkwardly greets the taller male. 'I'll be taking Yamaguchi home, dad wanted to meet him.' Tsukishima informs bluntly. Tobio was sure that sentence was directed more toward Yamaguchi than him. Yamaguchi waves a goodbye and starts talking to Tsukishima right away, telling him about what happened and how worried he was for both Hinata and the upcoming tests. Tobio walks up the other path, when he receives a text message.

**_From:_ _Oikawa (senior)_ **

_Tobio-chan! I heard you came today! Why were you here? Oh, and you came with another boy, huh? Who was he?_

Puzzled about the sudden interest Oikawa Tooru, his ex-senior in junior high and "rival", had in his (non-existent love) life, Tobio decides to ignore the text.

**_From:_ _Oikawa (senior)_ **

_Ignore him - Iwaizumi_

Blinking, Tobio puts his phone away and hurries home when he hears the sky rumbling. 

-+-

The next few days were spent trying to track down Hinata Shoyou.  _"2.30: English test", "5pm: Oikawa-san's talk", "next wednesday: hospital visit! I CAN PLAY VOLLEYBALL AGAIN!!!"_  

The tests and "Oikawa-san's talk" were held in school, and Tobio was affirmative that Oikawa would hold his "talk" in the clubroom. So strike that out. Next wednesday, training would be cut short for inspection, leaving Tobio ample amount of time to go and catch a glimpse of him. 

But  _which_ hospital? There were several hospitals in Miyagi, and Tobio later found out, five of these hospitals specialises in Orthopaedics. The distance between the five were far too great, if only Hinata had written down what time his appointment was, then maybe Tobio would have guessed which one of the five hospitals Hinata would visit. In a moment of panic, he sent a text to Yamaguchi.

**_To: Yamaguchi Tadashi 0=)_ **

_Do you have Hinata Shouyou's number?_

_**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi 0=)**  
_

_Sorry, Kageyama. I don't have his number. . . you could try asking Kunimi-kun, though. :)_

**_To: Yamaguchi Tadashi 0=)_ **

_Thanks anyway._

Tobio hovered above Kunimi's number, weighing out his options. If he asked Kunimi, would it sound weird? Would Kunimi even give Hinata's number? Exasperated, Tobio threw his phone onto his bed. A vibration emitted from his phone, but Tobio did not notice.

**_From: Iwaizumi Hajime (senior)_ **

_Heard you were looking for Hinata. He's going to the nearest hospital from Seijoh._

A week later, on a Thursday, Tobio found this message hidden under all his other notifications. Screw flip phones, he cursed.

The second attempt was a little more successful. Tobio had tried to communicate with Hinata, and it went a little something like. . .

_"You there?"_

_"Yup! Who're you? How do you know which school I attend?"_

_"A friend found out."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Kageyama Tobio."_

_"WHOA. Like, **the** Kageyama Tobio, the KIng of the Court?"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Sorry! Hey, which friend were you talking about?"_

_"Yamaguchi."_

_"OHH! Yamaguchi-kun? Greenish-black hair, tall, and has freckles? He's really nice and kind!"_

_"Yeah, him."_

_"hey, do you like art?"_

_"Yeah. . ."_

_"I thought so! Your drawings are so pretty and calming! Why did you stop drawing for a period of time?"_

_". . ."_

_"We don't have to talk about it. Which school do you attend?"_

_"Karasuno."_

_"WHHHAAAAAAT? I WANTED TO ATTEND KARASUNO. NO FAIR."_

_"I know. I wanted to meet you there. I didn't know you were going to Karasuno until you wrote it down."_

The interaction ende there. The warmth Tobio felt when "talking" to Hinata disappeared quickly, and he wondered where the other boy had gone off to.  _"I wanted. . . to be a Small Giant. . . "_ Tobio's eyes widened. 

-+-

'Kageyama, help me!' Yachi sprints, narrowly avoiding hitting a wall, as she tries to reach Tobio. Tobio walks toward her, shortening the distance between them. 'The basketball club is having a practice match and the other team is so scary! I thought they were gonna trample me!' Tobio smiles awkwardly, asking Yachi to calm herself down. They walk to the gym, confused as to why there were so many people crowded outside. 

'Tobio-chan!' Oh,  _that's_ why.

'Oikawa-san,' he greets stiffly. 

Behind the captain of Aoba Josai, stood a grumpy looking Iwaizumi. 'Shitty-kawa, hurry up. We can't stay for long.'  Oikawa merely sticks his tongue out in reply. 'You were looking for Hinata, right?' Tobio nods suspiciously. 

'Well, guess what! You're never gonna have him!' Oikawa taunts, disappearing out the gym with Iwaizumi in tow. Tobio glares, slamming the gym door shut. 'Calm down, Kageyama,' Yamaguchi soothes from the side, 'we'll help you. I think.'

_How reassuring._

-+-

Three days after the Oikawa incident, reminders appear on his skin again.  _"3pm, practice match"_

Tobio tries to see Hinata, again. It turns out that Hinata would have to train under Kindaichi and Kunimi for a while, to catch up with the rest.

 _"6pm, get stuff from grocery store."_ There were two grocery stores in the vicinity of Seijoh, and were pretty near each other. At 5.30, Tobio went to the first one. It wasn't really a "store", more like a "supermarket", but Tobio had to be sure. He looked everywhere for Hinata, asking him which aisle he was at. No reply. _Duh, I'm the only one who bothers to have a marker with me 24/7._ By the time he stepped out, it was already 6. The other store took lesser time. But Hinata wasn't there. Tobio made sure of it. 'Hinata has orange-red hair, is a little taller than Nishinoya-san, and wears the standard Seijoh tracksuit.' Yamaguchi had said. 

No luck.

 _"8pm: finish homework", "5am: jogging", "3pm:_   _stretching"_. The subsequent notes were of little use to wound-up Tobio. 

'You can't rush things like this, Kageyama. Not all of us meet our soulmates before high school. You might meet him after, or during a match.' Ennoshita advised. Tobio could only swallow the bitter pill and hope for recovery. (The funny thing was, Ennoshita met Tanaka the first day of high school, and Tanaka had said he had never seen Ennoshita blush so much.)

-+-

There was a time when Tobio felt nothing. And that time was now, all the buzz and joy of finding his soulmate had left him. He was just tired of running here and there, trying to figure out where his other half would be. His teammates and friends could only watch helplessly as their genius first year got more and more grumpy, and more and more apathetic each day. The other first years created a habit to stick with Tobio during and after school. Tsukishima claimed he did it for Yamaguchi, though. Tobio felt a small tingle of warmth sweep over him, grateful that there were people who (more or less) cared for him. Hinata was a forbidden subject, and the air got tense whenever that name was brought up. Tobio ignored all the reminders Hinata would scribble, and he in turn would cover the reminders up in dark, cold, sweeps of colour. 

Tobio didn't care if Hinata did not appreciate them. Out of mind, out of sight; right?

-+-

 _"Tomorrow; practice match with KARASUNO!"_ Tobio felt his entire body seize up, next to him, Yachi stared; concern clear in her voice. 'Kageyama-kun, are you okay?' Tobio quickened his pace, 'hurry! To the gym!' The three first years could only watch as Tobio flew off.

A bang announced the team that someone had come in. With a yelp,' the club adviser fell unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. 'Sensei!' Coach Ukai shouted, flinching. Tanaka and Suga-san helped the shorter man up onto his feet. 'I have an announcement!' Curious, everyone made a circle around Takeda-sensei. 'We are going to- ''- Have a practice match with Aoba Josai tomorrow.' Tobio finished. Takeda stared, confusion in his eyes. 'Hinata wrote it down.' A loud silence swept through the room. 'Well, you'll get to see him.' Kinoshita offered. A thwack in the arm by Ennoshita was the reply.

An agonising wait followed, with Tobio too tense to practice. 'Kageyama, take the day off. You're useless today,' Tsukishima tells him, a tint of care in his tone. Suga-san told him to relax a little, knowing that Hinata was in Seijoh would only be disastrous. 'One of the conditions was that Kageyama be the setter for all three sets.' A loud protest came from Tanaka, Suga-san could only smile and let the disappointment show. 'Kageyama  _is_ better than me, after all.' Tobio protested as well, but one look from Daichi and he shut his mouth. 'At least I was the setter during the Golden Week Training Camp,' a cold smile crept across the senior setter's lips, a memory of the devastation seen in Nekoma's captain's eyes when Suga-san did three consecutive dumps. 

-+-

The next day was  _horrid._  Tobio couldn't stand Tsukishima's constant hum of "Wedding March" and the teasing of "the Queen has arrived! Are we peasants allowed to the wedding?" and Yamaguchi's smiling and laughing with Yachi's phrases of "congratulations!". The seniors had decided to chip in during lunch and pass a card to Tobio.  _All of them._ The nine of them came into Tobio's class, startling Tobio while Tsukishima snickered beside him. 'Congrats, Kageyama-kun!' The team yelled, dropping the card off, and then proceeding to run away. Ennoshita and the other first years stayed to capture the reaction.

_Just Married._

Fuck the volleyball team, Tobio wants to spike, toss and receive by himself.

At exactly 4, Tobio hears synchronised footfalls approaching.  _Like an army moving to battle._ A deep breath is taken when the doors open. Instinctively, his eyes move to Oikawa, who smiles and cheers and talk. 'Gather!' Daichi shouts, and everyone drops whatever they're doing to stand in a line. Tobio doesn't see a short redhead anywhere, 'please take care of us!' They greet. Yamaguchi sticks close to Tobio, eyeing him with concern. ('Looks as if the future mom's been decided. Yamaguchi will take over Ennoshita who takes over Suga-san!' Nishinoya cheers, the three mentioned blushing heavily.) 

'Tobio-chan! We meet again!' Oikawa's voice rings loud in his ears. 'Oikawa-san,' he acknowledges. 'Would your team like to do their stretches first?' OIkawa smiles, a blinding; fake smile. Yamaguchi snorts, clapping Tobio's back while Daichi smiles (the terrifying kind that paralyses its victims) and Tobio gets the hint to be a little more "polite". He greets the remaining third years from Seijoh with a nod, before running off to finish up setting the bench (that was meant for bottles and the survivors of stray balls to the face or limb).

 _That_ was when Tobio met him. He was short, and very fidgety, knee bouncing and eyes flicking from corner to corner. His eyes—his eyes were. . . Autumn. The colour that paralleled his own. The warm and bright and cheery feeling were present in those attractive eyes. His hair was a light shade of red, a really orange-red. It reminded Tobio of summer, with the way it ruffled and never kept still (Tobio was sure that bed of orange hair was never kept in check). He was sitting on the ground, a white knee brace covering his right knee. 'Your knee brace must've seen better days,' Tobio blurts, startling the smaller boy. 

'Where did you come from?!' He shrieks, drawing attention from fellow Seijoh members. Tobio hold his hand out (and he's dead sure that his signature grumpy face was there as well), waiting for the other boy to formally introduce himself. 

'Kageyama Tobio, setter, first year, Karasuno high.' 

It takes seconds for the shorter boy to take in the information. And a few milliseconds for him to burst into tears. 

'I thought you didn't want me!' He wails, tears dripping down his face in a pretty fashion. The light glints off the droplets, eliminating his face a fair gold. 'P-pardon?' Tobio asks, throat closing up. 

In a bolt, Yachi is there. 'Kageyama-kun!' She hisses, 'what did you do?' She comforts the other boy, pats on the shoulders and "I'm so sorry about him, he isn't usually like this". 'I introduced myself?' Tobio replies in question. 'Kageyama, I'm pretty sure that's not how you introduce yourself,' Narita sighs, 'you pretty much ignored him for two months.' 

'YOU  _ **WHAT?!'**_ The screeching bounded off the walls of the gym, an angry Oikawa stomping his way over, glaring pits into Tobio's head. 'I'm going to— ' Oikawa was cut off with a kiss from Iwaizumi. 'You're not going to do anything but be a setter, Trash-kawa.' Suga-san giggles, standing protectively behind Tobio and the sun-child. The sniffling hadn't stopped.

'Hinata Shouyou. R-reserve. Aoba Johsai Private High.' He stutters, crestfallen when he speaks of his "position". Tobio frowns, 'Oikawa-san, he should be okay to play now, isn't he?' Oikawa shakes his head, 'coach. . . Says Hinata needs more time.' a protest strikes from Kindaichi and Hinata, but Yahaba puts an end to that. 'Speaking of playing,' Tobio captures Hinata's attention, 'aren't you a little too short? What position are you aiming for; libero?' 

Hinata's eyes widen slightly, a determined expression on his face.  _'I may be short, but j can jump.'_

'Then prove it to me.' Was Tobio's clipped, and slightly worried, reply. 'Nuh-uh. Practice your receives first.' Oikawa butts back. 'The game starts in one hour, right? Hina-chan, ask Tobio-chan to help you with your receives, okay?' The group disperses after that. 

Yachi stands there, offering, 'should I toss you some balls?'  _Like she's offering a drink. . ._ 'Thanks, Yachi,' Yachi beams, running off to fetch a basket of balls. 'C'mon, dumbass, let's get practicing.'

'Hey! Who're you calling "dumbass", Baka-yama!' 

Tsukishima sighs, a hand massaging his temple. 'Great,  _another_ idiot has arrived.' Yamaguchi could only offer a small, guilt-free smile as he replies. 'Sorry, Tsukki!'

-+-

'Kageyama, toss to me.' 

The request was once again turned down by a loud "NO!". Angry, Hinata ran forward, hurling the ball like a javelin.  _SMACK!_ It hit the back of Tobio's head. The demon lurking inside came out, rearing it's horns in anger. 'Wa-wait. Wait a minute!' Hinata tried to salvage. 'I-I wasn't planning, wait— ' Soon enough, Tobio was standing right in front of Tobio, a look of pure rage on his face. 'My private space,' the redhead whimpered. 

'There's nothing scarier than hitting me on the back of my head in court.' Tobio drawls, voice full of venom. Heads turn, watching the dangerous interaction. 'Just. . . toss to me. Please.' Hinata whispers. 

'Fine.' Tobio snaps, 'see if you can receive this!' He spikes the ball, sending it flying to the other end of the court. Tobio knew that Hinata was tired, his movements had been slowing and his eyes dimmed of energy.  _Did I spike it too hard?_ He asks himself. Hinata runs, flying forward to receive it, his knee brace sliding across the smooth wooden surface. Hands outstretched in a fist, the ball lands on his arms; a perfect receive. 'But Hinata doesn't have any strength to left to spike,' Suga-san breathes when he sees Tobio reach his hands out, finger curved, to set the ball. 

_I tossed the ball. . . But there was no one there._

'Kageyama,' he hears, sees, feels, senses, as Hinata runs back, arms curved to form wings, and he jumps.  _'I may be short, but I can jump.'_ Hinata looked like a bird, graceful as he soars. Tobio sets the ball, pushing it with more force than necessary, knowing he had to catch up with Hinata. 

A loud  _BANG!_ is heard, and Hinata lands, cheeks dusted pink as his face glows.  _There was someone there. . ._

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET ME BUTT DOWN ON A CHAIR. And this story still feels lacking. I think I'll add on to this later omf— 
> 
> But thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in your comments, I really wanna hear 'em!


End file.
